Promettre : Verbe, du latin promittere
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Tu as assez pleuré pour lui lorsqu'il est sorti de ta vie pour la première fois. Qu'il vive sa vie comme bon lui semble avec une femme qui pleurniche tout le temps, tu t'en fiches, il n'est qu'un patient. Oh, comme tu aimerais y croire…


**Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté, je sais que je dois continuer mon autre fiction mais ma vie est carrément bouleversée depuis quelques semaines et ça me trottait dans le tête depuis trop longtemps… Ce n'est pas corrigé mais j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec mes mails en ce moment alors je n'ai pas osé l'envoyer en relecture… Avec un peu d'espoir c'est assez bien pour que vous me pardonniez…**

**XXXXXXX**

'Greg, c'est juste temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? On se reverra, tu me retrouveras ?'

'Lisa…'

'Promets-moi. Promets-moi qu'on se retrouvera, que tu ne m'oublieras pas.'

'Je te le promets Lisa'

Les larmes coulent le long de tes joues. Tu lui avais promis que tu ne pleurerais pas. Tu t'étais promis que tu ne pleurerais pas. Tu as échoué, tu pleures et tu n'essayes même pas de le cacher, tu n'essayes pas de mentir. Tu ne peux pas combattre ces larmes brulantes sur ton doux visage. Tu ne peux rien faire sauf espérer que lui tiendra sa promesse, qu'il ne t'oubliera pas, qu'il te retrouvera. Tu espères, tu espères, mais au fond tu sais que c'est peine perdue. Tu viens de briser ta dernière promesse, pourquoi tiendrait-il la sienne ?

'Allez, vas-y, tu vas rater ton avion'

Ces mots te font mal lorsqu'ils franchissent tes lèvres mais tu sais qu'il faut qu'ils viennent de toi. Il ne partira pas sinon. Il s'approche de toi, te prend dans ses bras et embrasse ta tempe comme il l'a si souvent fait durant les trois dernières années. Te murmure quelques mots à l'oreille puis se recule, te sourit faiblement, se retourne et se dirige vers l'escalator. En arrivant en haut il te regarde une dernière fois en souriant. Si tu n'avais pas été occupée à ne pas t'écrouler au sol, à ne pas lui hurler de rester, lui hurler combien tu l'aimes, combien tu l'aimeras toujours, tu aurais surement rit. C'était trop cliché pour être vrai, trop cliché pour être lui. Mais tu pleures doucement, tu te retiens de le rejoindre en courant, alors tu ne ris pas. Tu te contentes de rester plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ta vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ta vie.

En rentrant chez toi tu t'écroules enfin, tu pleures comme jamais tu n'as pleuré, pendant des heures. Puis, épuisée, tu t'endors sur ce canapé où vous avez tant partagé. Tu te réveilles au petit matin, à peine reposée et tu pars courir comme tous les matins. Tu ne verseras pas une seule larme ce jour là. Tu ne verseras plus une seule larme, peu importe à quel point tu seras malheureuse, à quel point tu auras envie de pleurer, de hurler, de t'écrouler et de ne jamais te relever. Tu ne pleureras plus, jamais. Tu seras forte, toujours. Tu te le promets et cette promesse, tu la tiendras.

XXXXXX

Tu le revois quinze ans plus tard, sur un lit d'hôpital, luttant pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il te reconnait immédiatement, te jette un regard noir et dédaigneux. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un médecin, un simple médecin. Tu aimerais être capable de le considérer comme un simple patient, mais il est tellement plus… Tu as envie de pleurer mais tu te retiens, ne laisses rien paraître, tu dois être forte. Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu lui fais une injection de morphine, une infirmière te dis que tu as dépassé la dose nécessaire, tu lui dis que tu sais. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, tu sais qu'inconsciemment, tu voulais seulement qu'il souffre moins. Il te remercie d'un simple hochement de tête. Tu veux lui sourire mais il a déjà tourné la tête, il ne fait pas attention à toi. Tu n'es rien d'autre que son médecin.  
>Tu ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquée mais une femme se tient dans le coin de la pièce. Elle pleure, ses sanglots bruyants irritent tes oreilles. Il la regarde de ce regard que l'on réserve à ceux qui nous sont chers. De ce regard qu'il te portait quinze ans auparavant après l'amour, alors qu'il embrassait ta tempe doucement. Tu comprends alors que tu n'es plus rien et qu'elle est tout. Tu lui dis que tu reviendras une heure plus tard, il ne te regarde pas, il la contemple simplement, lui murmurant de ne plus pleurer. Tu n'es même pas sure qu'il t'ait écoutée puisque tu n'es plus rien pour lui. Tu sors de la pièce et te dirige vers ton bureau en te demandant s'il sait que tu es la directrice de cet hôpital, te demandant s'il aurait été fier de toi s'il avait su. Tu ris de toi-même, tu ne dois pas te poser ce genre de questions, tu ne dois pas t'attacher émotionnellement à lui. Il est ton patient.<br>En retournant dans sa chambre plus tard tu as réussi à te convaincre qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un patient mais quand tu vois son visage paisible, libre de toute douleur, tu sais que tu n'as fait que te mentir tout l'après-midi, il est plus, il est bien plus qu'un simple patient.

Tu restes là à le contempler, à tenter de retenir toutes ces petites rides qui parsèment à présent son visage. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu souris. Tu as envie de toucher sa peau, son visage, passer tes mains dans ses cheveux comme tu le faisais autrefois, tu aimerais poser un baiser léger sur sa tempe comme tu en avais l'habitude. Comme vous en aviez l'habitude. Alors, tu te souviens de la quantité d'écharpes que ta as achetée pour tenter en vain de cacher tous les suçons qu'il te faisait. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu fermes les yeux en te rappelant tous les autres suçons qu'il t'a fait, ailleurs que dans le cou, partout, ceux qui ne nécessitaient pas d'écharpes pour être dissimulés, cachés par la simple présence des tes vêtements, ou sous-vêtements. Perdue dans tes pensées, tu n'as pas vu la femme qui partage sa vie entrer. Elle te regarde bizarrement, alors tu lui dis que tu es désolée, que tu pensais à autre chose, que tu étais simplement venue vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle te sourit hypocritement, tu sors, elle se positionne à l'endroit même où tu te tenais. La place du médecin est dehors, celle de l'amante près de lui.  
>Le jour suivant, tu sors de sa chambre en te disant qu'il faut que tu cesses de venir le voir. Tu entends celle qu'il appelle Stacy lui demander qui tu es, il lui répond simplement que vous étiez ensemble à la fac. Ton cœur se brise. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie elle ajoute alors que tu es bien plus jeune que lui mais que tu es devenue directrice avant lui. Par-dessus ton épaule tu le scrutes, un sourire de fierté illumine son visage, ton cœur se réchauffe. Quand elle lui demande pourquoi il sourit, il lui répond que si tu avais été un véritable médecin, jamais tu n'aurais préféré la paperasse aux patients. Tu n'écoutes déjà plus ce qu'il dit, tu as vu ce sourire, tu as vu cette fierté. Tu es peut-être plus qu'un simple médecin, qu'une simple vieille connaissance à ses yeux après tout…<p>

XXXXXX

Tu espérais qu'il ne t'oublierait pas, tu étais heureuse lorsque tu as vu ce sourire sur son visage quelques jours auparavant mais tu viens de le détruire. Tu perds rapidement tout espoir, tu n'es décidément que son médecin, le médecin qu'il déteste. Parfois tu espères qu'il ne t'en veut pas réellement, tu espères que tout redeviendra comme avant mais quand tu rentres dans sa chambre le matin de sa sortie de l'hôpital pour la première fois depuis son opération, il t'appelle Dr Cuddy et te jette un regard rempli de haine. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui, tu le sais. Tu l'appelles Dr. House et tu quittes la pièce. Ce soir là tu penses ne pas y arriver, tu penses que tu ne pourras pas tenir cette promesse que tu t'es faite. Tu penses que tu vas pleurer. Et puis tu penses à Stacy qui pleurait ce jour là, quand il est arrivé dans ton hôpital et tu sais que tu ne veux pas être faible, tu es une femme forte. Tu as assez pleuré pour lui lorsqu'il est sorti de ta vie pour la première fois. Qu'il vive sa vie comme bon lui semble avec une femme qui pleurniche tout le temps, tu t'en fiches, il n'est qu'un patient.

Oh, comme tu aimerais y croire…

XXXXXX

Quelques mois plus tard, il devient ton employé, les ennuis commencent.

Votre relation est froide, tu lui as enlevé une partie du muscle, tu as ruiné sa vie. Tu t'en veux, tu t'en veux terriblement. Quelque part, au fond, tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix, que tu as pris la bonne décision mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir coupable.  
>Tu ne comprends pas comment mais House se fait rapidement un unique ami, un ami qui est aussi le tien. En quelques sortes… Tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis, tu travailles beaucoup, tu n'as pas le temps mais le Dr Wilson et toi êtes assez proches. Il est ton employé, certes, mais vous mangez ensemble à la cafétéria deux fois par semaines, il te demande si tu vas bien quand il te croise, il s'intéresse à toi. C'est le seul, tu le considères donc comme un ami et, parfois le soir en te couchant, tu te surprends en train d'espérer qu'il te considère, lui aussi, comme une amie.<br>Quand tu les vois ensemble tu te souviens de ta première année de fac, celle pendant laquelle House et toi n'étiez qu'amis. Leur relation est proche de celle que vous aviez et tu ris en imaginant qu'elle évolue de la même manière.

House est un con, un employé ingérable. Il t'insulte souvent de manières plus ou moins subtile, tu ne cilles pas. Même quand ça fait mal, quand ça fait vraiment mal, tu te contentes de lui dire d'aller faire ses heures de consultation et de se trouver une prostituée bonne et pas trop chère.  
>Deux ans après que tu l'aies embauché, il commence à te faire des commentaires sur ton physique. Tu ne lui montres pas mais tu veux sourire. Tout redevient normal, comme avant. Il ne t'insulte plus comme il s'était habitué à le faire après l'opération et, quand il le fait, tu sais que c'est pour la forme, pour sa réputation, pour n'importe quoi mais tu sais qu'il ne le pense pas réellement. Il mange avec Wilson et toi le mardi à présent, la plupart du temps vous ne vous parlez pas mais il est là, à la même table que toi. Un jour, il ne s'assoit pas près de Wilson mais près de toi. Ce jour là tu sais que tout va bien et le soir, en rentrant, tu prends le temps de prendre un bain, tu te souviens de tout ce que vous avez pu faire sous la douche plusieurs années auparavant et tu souris. Tu imagines qu'il est avec toi dans ce bain et tu rougis quand tu te rends compte de ta bêtise.<p>

XXXXXX

Tu en as marre de vivre seule, tu veux te marier, tu veux des enfants et le seul homme avec qui tu accepterait de te marier, le seul qui pourrait te donner les enfants aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus dont tu rêves depuis la fac, ne désire rien de tout ça. Peut-être devrais-tu tourner la page. Tu n'y arrives pas.

XXXXXX

Dix ans après que tu l'aies embauché, tu vis toujours seule et il est toujours aussi con. Wilson divorce pour la quatrième fois. Tu vas lui rendre visite, lui tenir compagnie, tu sais qu'il va mal. Tu trouves House avec lui. Vous passez la soirée tous les trois et Wilson vous demande comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Tu te rends compte que vous n'en avez jamais parlé, que vous n'avez jamais osé vous rappeler. House grogne, il dit que ce n'est pas important, tu lui jettes un regard noir, il cède. Il raconte à Wilson comment il t'a remarquée à la bibliothèque, comment il t'a surveillée pendant deux mois avant de t'aborder. Tu le regardes bouche-bée. Tu ne savais pas. Il lui raconte votre première année, l'année où vous n'avez été qu'amis puis il grogne encore et te demande de raconter la suite. Tu lui souris, gênée, puis raconte à Wilson que vous avez fait l'amour un soir et que vous avez réussi à ne pas vous égorger pendant les deux années suivantes. House raconte sa version des faits, il raconte comment tu l'as supplié de lui faire l'amour, comment tes seins et tes fesses étaient énormes. Tu ris puis tu parles de toutes ces écharpes que tu as achetées à cause de lui, lui rappelant qu'il t'a toujours couté cher, il rit. Tu es heureuse.

Plus tard ce soir là il te propose de te raccompagner chez toi, tu refuses, il te sourit et tu te diriges vers ta voiture mais il te retient, quand tu te tournes vers lui, étonnée, il dépose un simple baiser sur ta tempe.

XXXXXX

Il a eu un accident, tu arrives à l'hôpital en furie au milieu de la nuit, portant un jeans et un débardeur. Tes employés te dévisagent, tu ne leur prêtes aucune attention.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il sourit en te voyant, tu lui proposes un petit déjeuner. Il accepte. Tu te lèves du fauteuil que tu occupais et t'approches de lui, tu lui murmures qu'il t'a fait peur, qu'il faut qu'il arrête puis tu embrasses sa tempe et te diriges vers la sortie. Tu lui ramèneras des croissants, comme quand tu revenais de ton jogging matinal il y a longtemps.

XXXXXX

Tu lui demandes s'il accepterait d'être ton donneur de sperme. Il refuse. Puis le soir même, il débarque chez toi alors que tu bois ton thé en retenant tes larmes. Il te dit qu'il accepte, tu lui souris, lui embrasses la tempe et lui murmure un 'merci' à peine audible au creux de l'oreille. Il part de chez toi et tu te couches le sourire aux lèvres. Tu l'auras, finalement, cette enfant aux yeux océan.

XXXXXX

Tu perds le bébé à 6 mois de grossesse, lorsque tu te réveilles dans cette chambre trop blanche de ton propre hôpital, malheureuse, vide, il est là. Tu as froid. Il prend ta main dans la sienne, tu ne le regardes même pas. Tu as froid. Tu sais que si tu le regardes tu vas pleurer alors tu fixes obstinément le mur qui te fait face. Il te dit de te laisser aller, de laisser les larmes couler. Il te dit que c'est normal. Tu lui réponds que non, que tu t'es promis d'être forte et que plus jamais tu ne briserais une promesse. Il sait de quoi tu parles, il veut te demander pardon pour ne pas avoir tenu la dernière promesse qu'il lui a faite mais il sait que ce n'est pas le moment alors il se tait. Toi, tu as simplement froid. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il tente de te faire rire, tu ne souris même pas. Tu as trop froid pour ça. Alors, il sait qu'il doit à présent être sérieux. Il t'appelle Lisa, il ne l'a pas fait au cours des 25 dernières années. Il a visé juste, il a à présent toute ton attention. Il te dit qu'il veut se rattraper, il te promet que tu l'auras ton enfant. Tu te tournes enfin vers lui et ouvres la bouche pour lui dire que tu n'en veux pas mais tu vois ses yeux, tu vois son sourire et tu n'arrives pas à parler. Tes yeux se remplissent de larmes, tu les retiens. Il te dit de pleurer, tu refuses. Tu as toujours aussi froid. Il embrasse ta tempe, il te dit qu'il va prendre soin de toi, il te dit que vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble. Tu es incapable de respirer, tu es persuadée de rêver. Il embrasse ta tempe une nouvelle fois puis, doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Alors, seulement maintenant, tu t'autorises à pleurer, il reste près de toi. Tu as toujours froid mais tu sais que demain, en rentrant chez toi, il sera avec toi, tu sais qu'il te fera un thé et que vous vous coucherez ensemble. Tu sais que tu recommenceras à courir le matin et que tu lui apporteras des croissants le dimanche. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là. Tu sais surtout que tu vas à présent être heureuse. Il te chuchote à l'oreille que jamais il n'acceptera que vous appeliez votre enfant James, pour la simple raison que Wilson se prendrait trop au sérieux. Tu ne sais pas comment tu y arrives mais tu souris doucement.

Il s'absente quelques instants puis reviens avec un cadeau grossièrement emballé dans les mains, tu l'ouvres et y trouves une écharpe. Tu as peut-être un peu moins froid finalement. Tu le remercies et embrasses sa tempe, son front, son nez, ses lèvres. Quand il s'éloigne, tu vois ses yeux briller.

Tu lui souris. Il te promet que ça sera dur mais que tout ira bien. Tu sais qu'il ne te ment pas. Tout ira bien, il te l'a promis.

**XXXXXXX**

**J'éspère que vous avez aimé, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais je vous promets de continuer 'Vous manquez à nos vies, Capitaine' dès que j'ai le temps :D A bientôt, xoxo, H.**


End file.
